Treaty of Gallup
The Treaty of Gallup was a treaty between the New California Republic, the newly reconstituted Union of the Ute and Navajo Nations, and the new NCR protectorate of the Republic of Arizona finalized and signed on September 2nd, 2283. The treaty concerned the borders of the NCR-sponsored states in the region. Most notably, it awarded the UNU a large area of land south of Interstate 40 in the mountainous Mogollon Rim region, which was sparsely populated, but included abundant surviving forests and a major pre-war copper mine, as well as various material aid as payment for the lost territories of Winslow and Tuba City. Background During the NCR Arizona Offensive, the New California Republic liberated much of the land formerly occupied by the Legion, and, thanks to the weakening of the Legion by the offensive, rebel elements in Legion-held territory, the largest being the remnants of the Union of Ute and Navajo Nations, were able to liberate some of their former territories on their own. While there was some debate about whether to annex the captured territory into the NCR, in the end, it was decided that annexation would spread resources too thinly, and so it was decided to assist the locals in founding their own nation states closely aligned with the NCR. The Treaty of Gallup was intended to formalize this process, as well as settle any territory disputes between the fledgling client states, most notably the dispute between the Republic of Arizona and the Union of Ute and Navajo Nations over the cities of Tuba City and Winslow, which were previously part of the UNU prior to the Legion invasion, but were liberated by the NCR and incorporated into the Republic of Arizona. Terms of the Treaty *The western border of the UNU (and the eastern border of the Republic of Arizona) will be located along an imaginary line running north and south from the western city limits of Holbrook, former Arizona, at -110.25 degrees longitude while the eastern border would be located on an imaginary line running north and south from the town of Laguna Pueblo, former New Mexico, at -107.36 degrees longitude. The northern boundary of the region will be located at the same location as the informal pre-Legion conquest border at 37.63 degrees latitude. *As partial payment for the lost territory of Tuba City and Winslow, the UNU will be awarded a strip of land south of Interstate 40 between the eastern and western boundaries stated above, with the southernmost limit being on the 32.94 degrees latitude, including a major pre-war copper mine at Morenci. *The western border the republic of Arizona will be located at -113.65 degrees longitude, slightly east of Kingman, former Arizona. The eastern border will be located at -110.25 degree longitude, just west of the city limits of Holbrook. The northern border of the republic will follow the Colorado River until it intersects with the pre-war Arizona state border, at a location at 37.00 degrees north latitude and -111.41 degrees longitude. From this point eastward, the border will bet located at 37.00 degrees latitude until intersecting the UNU border at -110.25 degrees longitude. The southern border of the Republic of Arizona will be located along the former US-Mexican border, with the exception Nogales, former Mexico, which will be incorporated into the Republic. The Republic of Arizona will control the area south of the southern border of the UNU at 32.94 degrees, extending south to the southern border of the Republic of Arizona. *The NCR would provide material support in the form of military equipment, aid in rebuilding damaged cities, water purifiers, mining and ore processing equipment and assistance in refurbishing pre-war railroads to the UNU, Arizona, and New Mexico, in order to develop and defend an economic corridor to facilitate commerce between the NCR and its client states. Popular Reception While many in the NCR hailed the treaty as an important step forward in rebuilding the American Southwest, some in the new nations, particularly the UNU were dissatisfied with the Treaty, believing it cheated them of land that was rightfully there's, and that the lands and material support granted were not worth the price of the homes of many of their ancestors. The treaty would serve as a model for the Treaty of Santa Fe, which formally defined the borders of the Republic of New Mexico, most notably the eastern boundary with the Llano Confederation. Category:Events Category:Documents